


His Housewife

by VodkaUncleJesse



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Breeding Kink, But Hannibal wants it, Choking, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Intersex, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaUncleJesse/pseuds/VodkaUncleJesse
Summary: Hannibal revels in doing house hold tasks for Will after the fall.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	His Housewife

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit of dubious consent as Hannibal never explicitly agrees beforehand but he definitely does want what happens.

One of Hannibal’s favorite hobbies has always been cooking. It’s what he was known throughout Baltimore for, his extravagant dinner parties and delicious food. He enjoyed being the center of attention and revels in his skills as a chef. He likes making meals and watching people eat his food. For a serial killer, he sure delights in the nurturing of others.

Along with cooking, Will notices, he likes to keep a clean house. Not that his house in Baltimore didn’t showcase as well kept and tidy, just that Hannibal is very meticulous about cleaning. He always washes the dishes after each meal, he wipes down every counter before retiring, he makes sure every mess is taken care of and that everything is put in its place after use. The whole house is spotless and organized. 

Will thought when they had begun living together after the fall, that they would fall into separate routines. They were different in how they lived after all. Will expected to take care of his own space, his own clothes, his own room. But Hannibal surprised him by always doing his laundry, cleaning up after him wherever he went- hell once Hannibal made his bed for him when he woke up too early and couldn’t have been bothered. Everything about Hannibal’s behavior screamed domestic. 

Will couldn’t say he was entirely surprised by Hannibal’s nurturing nature and domestic streak due to him being an omega. Omegas are caretakers and homemakers at heart. But Will still didn’t expect this level of attentiveness and care when he was beginning to live with him. 

After the fall, they had moved to a remote villa in Cuba. At first, living together was difficult with the whole murder-suicide plan Will had tried and from the injuries they had sustained. Their conversations had been terse and far and few inbetween. But after a while, actually a night of drinking that led to an actual conversation about what the hell they were going to do now, they reached an agreement. 

They couldn’t survive separation so they might as well act civil to each other. 

After that they began to be friendly again. Beginning to talk to each other over dinner, from making small talk to having long winded conversations about whatever was on their minds. With their relationship picking itself back together, flirtations increased as affections grew. 

They felt drawn to each other, like they were orbiting around the feeling that shone bright between them. So it wasn’t shocking when they found themselves crashing into the love they felt. The bond they shared only grew in response to their romance flourishing. 

Although they had begun to allow a romantic relationship to blossom into their newfound lives, they hadn’t consummated it yet. 

Oh sure, Will felt desire sharp and heedy, tangled in his senses, when he was around Hannibal, but they never actually had sex. It was like they had gotten so far to shy away at the last step. But it never seemed the right time to push the subject. 

So Will went back to making fishing lures and fixing old boat motors while Hannibal cooked and cleaned. It was sickeningly domestic and pretty much wonderful just having Hannibal with him, even without sex. Not to say Will needed to have sex to be happy but he did desperately want to sate this hunger he felt with Hannibal. But that didn’t seem keen on happening soon so Will waited and respected Hannibal’s boundaries. 

Until one day after Will came home after going fishing on the boat Hannibal had so kindly gifted him. He entered the house and smiled as he smelt the scents wafting from the kitchen where Hannibal must have been cooking dinner. He took off his fishing gear in the mud room connected to the living room. After finishing his task, he made a beeline into the kitchen. Upon entering he went to greet Hannibal when he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. 

Hannibal was wearing a long white apron adorned with frills across the top and bottom. It was so feminine and fit Hannibal’s shape so well that Will couldn’t help but gape at the picture Hannibal made. He was beautiful. 

Hannibal noticed him at the entrance staring at him entranced. He smirked, “I wasn’t expecting you to be home so early. Dinner is almost finished. Would you mind setting the table for me?” Will stood still a tad shell-shocked but nodded his agreeance. Setting the table he couldn’t help but glance back at Hannibal from the dining room table. He was always so elegant and poised in whatever he did. The apron only made him look more delicate, more breakable. Delicious. Will licked his lips, shook his head from wandering thoughts, and finished what he was doing. 

Hannibal finished up his cooking and brought it the meal. “I hope you enjoyed your fishing trip.” Hannibal said smiling over at Will, eyes dancing. He still hadn’t taken off the apron. Will’s eyes couldn’t help but stay glued to the beauty before him. 

He gulped before he answered. “I didn’t manage to catch anything. They weren’t biting today.” Hannibal hummed in understanding. 

“Perhaps you will fare better next time.” Will nodded quickly, eyes shifting down at his meal that Hannibal plated in front of him. 

After that, they exchanged small talk and chatted about their day. The apron stayed on the entire dinner and Will couldn’t get it out of his head even as Hannibal took the dishes and washed them. As he watched Hannibal work, he was reminded of the time he jokingly called him his little housewife. Admittedly, he was a bit tipsy but he would never forget the flush it brought to Hannibal’s face. Will briefly pondered if that is what Hannibal actually sought out to do, become his little housewife. 

Hannibal came back into the room and asked Will if he would join him for a nightcap in the study. Will agreed and they both moved into the room. Still, the apron did not get taken off. Will thought about ripping it off of Hannibal in the study and laying him across the desk to pound into him- Will stopped before the fantasy could proceed any further. There was still a twitch in his pants as he pushed the thoughts away. 

Hannibal motioned him to sit down on the chaise as he grabbed the whiskey and glasses. Making himself and Will three-fingers, he joined Will on the lounge with two glasses in his hands. Giving one to Will he spoke.

“I fathom that moving around with all that gear must be a strain on your muscles, is it not?” Will quirks an eyebrow at the odd question. “I mean with your shoulder injury.” Will paused at that. Hannibal never seemed too concerned with how his shoulder was fairing before. It was odd he brought it up now. 

“In fact, I’m sure it’s at least a bit sore.” Will felt his eyebrows furrow together. Where was this coming from? 

“No, it’s not that bad. My shoulder healed better than most of me honestly.” Will’s hand unconsciously came up to brush the scar covered mostly by his beard on his cheek. He saw Hannibal smirk again over his glass as he brought it to his lips. 

“Still I’m sure a massage of some sort might feel good from time to time.” Hannibal practically purred the sentence out. Will was even more confused now. “Actually I was thinking I might be able to help with that, if you would like.” 

Ah. Hannibal wanted to give him a massage. But why? He never did this before. Even with their newly budding romantic relationship, touching wasn’t overly used. A hand on Will’s shoulder, a kiss brushed on his lips or cheek, an occasional embrace. Nothing lingering like a massage. 

Will sputtered into his drink. “I- well you don’t need to I’m perfectly fine-” Hannibal cut off his rambling smoothly. “Nonsense, I know it would make you feel relaxed and it’s nothing too difficult for me.” Hannibal stood, putting his glass on the coffee table in front of him. He walked behind Will putting his hands on his shoulders. 

“Tell me if I make you uncomfortable or hurt you at all.” With that, he began working Will’s neck and shoulders with dextrous fingers. Will was too shocked to not let him and it felt too good to stop. 

As Hannibal manipulated his tissues into submission, Will felt heat curl up his spine. Whether it be from Hannibal's close presence or the soothing pull of his finger tips, Will didn’t know. All he knew is that desire curled in his stomach and made his cock twitch in his pants. At one point Hannibal leaned over and hot breath flitted across Will’s ear. 

“Does this feel alright?” he said in a teasing purr. And then it dawned on Will. The apron, the smirks, the teasing, the liquor, the massage. Hannibal was trying to seduce Will. Unexpectedly, Will felt anger boil in his veins. Hannibal wanted to trick Will into bedding him through touch and teasing clothes. Softening him up with the aid of alcohol. All this time trying to respect Hannibal’s boundaries, and he thought he could just crash into Will’s?

Suddenly Will whirled around to face Hannibal. He gripped him by the neck, forcing him down to Will’s height. “You want me to fuck you right? That’s what this all is, isn’t? An excuse to get me to bed you? Trying to butter me up?” Hannibal blinked at him. Will snarled. “Don’t act like you don’t know exactly what you are doing!” 

Will stood still gripping Hannibal by the neck and dragged him by the throat to the bedroom. He was going to show him his fucking place. 

“You want to act like a whore? Then I’ll treat you like one.” He approached his bedroom, slamming the door open and tossing Hannibal onto the bed. He watched him bounce for a moment before he gave a predatory approach. He stalked onto the bed, taking Hannibal’s wrists and pinning them to the bed. 

“Is the apron just another way for you to get me to fuck you?” Hannibal shook his head against the sheets. “No,” He gasps out “that is for another reason but you’ll soon find out that I am wearing something to entice you.” Will growls at his words. 

He tugs at Hannibal's clothes, making quick work of ripping his apron off like he wanted to in the beginning of the night. When Hannibal was finally out of all his clothes, Will groaned as he saw what Hannibal meant. 

Hannibal was wearing panties, light red lace panties that barely contained his plump pussy lips and cock. Along with sheer matching light red stocks, kept up by a garter belt. Will felt his erection strain in his pants at the sight. Hannibal was so fucking gorgeous. 

Will dove down in between Hannibal’s legs to nip at the place where inner thigh met lacy fabric. Hannibal mewled as he sucked a bruise in Hannibal’s thigh. Will picked up his head to look at Hannibal through hooded eyes. 

“No? Then what was that lovely little number for besides treat you like the little slut you are?” Will gave a light smack to Hannibal’s clothed cunt. He yelped at the contact, gasping out “well… that had more to do with what you referred to me that night you had been having a bit too much to drink.” Will instantly understood. He smirked. 

“Ah so you do want to be my little housewife don’t you?” Will kissed up Hannibal’s body, laying his head down on his breast, “is that what you need, babydoll? To be my own little homemaker?” He felt Hannibal’s hips cant up as he spoke, smelling slick in the air as it wet Hannibal’s thighs. 

His smirk widened. “Of course you do babygirl. But to be my homemaker I would have to breed you up full wouldn’t I?” Hannibal whined at that. Will moved up to Hannibal’s ear, whispering “that’s an easy fix, darlin’, because I plan to breed you full tonight.” That made Hannibal gasp as he writhed on the sheets. 

“But not before I punish my girl first. I can’t have you thinking you can get away with manipulating me into this now.” Will’s eyes twinkled as he slid back down to Hannibal’s breasts. They were gorgeous just like the rest of him, a perfect handful with pretty pink nipples he couldn’t wait to pinch. So he did, pinching one nipple while he dove down to devour the other. Sucking at the sensitive buds while Hannibal arched his back and mewled at the onslaught. 

Will tortured each side, biting and licking at the one in his mouth whilst he played with the other. The nipple he sucked was tender, swollen and dark by the time he was finished. Hannibal was whimpering and arching against the sheets. But he didn’t let up, just moved onto the other nipple to give it the same treatment. Eventually, he grew bored suckling on Hannibal’s chest. 

Hannibal was a wreck, flushed and shaking apart underneath Will. Will loved it, bringing such a proud man to his bend to his will. Will moved back into between Hannibal’s thighs. Purposely avoiding his cock and cunt, he moved to suck bruises into Hannibal’s thighs. Teasing around where Hannibal needed him most. Until Hannibal shook and pawed at Will’s head. 

“Please.” 

“Please what, baby? Please breed you full of pups? Please touch your needy little pussy? Or maybe your cock?” 

Hannibal whimpered, tugging at Will’s hair trying to pull him closer to his aching need. “Please just touch me. Please!” Will chuckled against Hannibal’s skin. “But I am touching you baby. Do you mean you want me to touch you here?” Will put a finger along Hannibal’s twitching cunt. Hannibal keens, nodding against the pillows. 

“I didn’t hear you, darlin’. Mind speakin’ up?” Hannibal flushed but complied. 

“Please, Alpha. Please touch me there.” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Will pulled Hannibal’s panties aside and dug his face into Hannibal’s cunt. Will lapped at his folds and sucked at his clit, making Hannibal arch off the bed. But Will just slammed his hips back down, feasting on his pussy. 

Hannibal was loud. He was practically screaming as Will tongued at his cunt, gasping and groaning to the sounds of Will’s slurping. He was so wet, dripping into the sheets and across Will’s face. The sounds of Will eating Hannibal out nearly rivaled Hannibal’s shouts as he flicked his tongue inside. 

Suddenly Will pulled back, licking his lips as he sat up. Hannibal whined at the loss, feeling cool air across his cunt. “I don’t think I punished you enough. Your lesson still needs to be learned.” Will’s smile was something cruel. 

He brought his hand up and slammed it down onto Hannibal’s pussy. Hannibal howled at the sting but slick gushed down his pussy as he writhed in pain. Will did it again. And again. Until Hannibal’s pussy was swollen and twitching from so many blows, until his throat was rough from all of his screeching and moaning. 

“There I think you’ve learned it well enough.” Will smirked down at Hannibal. Now he was truly wrecked, bright red and leaking onto the sheets. 

Will unzipped his pants, still fully clothed, and sheathed himself into Hannibal. Hannibal jolted at the feeling of Will’s wide girth filling him so completely so fast. He was left with no time to recover as Will started fucking into him immediately.

Will fucked into him deep, the wet heat amazing around his cock. He used Hannibal, not caring for his pleasure. Gripping at Hannibal’s throat he mounted him. He felt Hannibal tighten around his cock as his airways were nearly cut off but there was no sign of struggle so he continued. 

“Yeah that’s my good omega bitch. Taken it to so well baby, letting me use you.” Hannibal let out a choked off whimper in response. Will could tell Hannibal was getting off on being degraded and abused. “You like this, babydoll? Getting used like this? Breed up for me?” Another choked off whimper and high-pitched whine. Will grinned and continued to pound into him. 

He could feel his orgasm tingling up his spine, his knot fattening up. “I’m gonna knot you darlin’ plug you full.” Hannibal tightened again in response, more slick gushing down his thighs. 

Eventually Will’s orgasm wasn’t just a tingle anymore, but a crackling explosion that traveled to his brain and left him gasping as he shoved his knot in. Hannibal came at the same time as his knot popped, milking him for all his worth. 

Once Will came down from his high and was able to pull out his knot out of Hannibal, he moved down the bed to rest his face on Hannibal’s thigh. 

“You know I love you right? I don’t think of you as some omegan slut right?” Hannibal smiled down at him, caressing his hair. 

“Of course not.” Hannibal replied. 

“Good.” Will said as he scooped the cum the leaked out of Hannibal’s abused cunt and fingered it back in. Diving right into Hannibal’s pussy once again.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I intend to make this a series so please stay tuned for more if you'd like more.


End file.
